


Arcadia

by Endora89



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Remix, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23196538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Misty y Algol son enviados a una nueva misión, sin muchos detalles sobre la misma se aventuran como infiltrados en una fiesta.
Relationships: Lizard Misty/Perseus Algol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Masami Kurumada, hago este fanfiction sin fines de lucro.
> 
> Este fanfic fue escrito para el evento Halloween Remixes 2019 de Saint Seiya Yaoi Foro y es un Remix de Misión Conflictiva del Ficker Paxito, esta dedicado a su autor.

**Arcadia**

_Capitulo 1_

  
  
  
  
  
  
Una nueva misión al lado de Perseo, _yupi_. Pensaba en lo profundo de mi mente lleno de sarcasmo. Nunca hacia lo que yo le decía y el ‘incidente’ de la última vez, sentí que los colores me subían al rostro de solo recordarlo. Menos mal _Hound_ no estaba cerca o sería un lío el tratar de explicar la imagen en mi cabeza de Perseo tragándome la verga.  
Aclare mi garganta cuando la azafata me entrego una bebida. Le di un trago y por el rabillo del ojo lo observe, estaba ahí sentado con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Abrió un ojo.  
  
  
“¿Seguro que no los podemos matar a todos?”  
  
  
“Seguro. El patriarca especifico que teníamos que ir de incógnito e infiltrarnos y avisar de cualquier _suceso extraño_ ” suspire, no podrían ser más específicos con los pormenores de que era exactamente lo que buscábamos en esa misión “Si los matamos a todos nosotros seremos ese ‘suceso extraño’”  
  
  
“Sería más sencillo así” volteo a verme con una sonrisa de auto satisfacción.  
  
  
“Por última vez controla tus instintos asesinos y hazme caso” _maldito cabrón_ habría sido el final de la frase perfecta. Di un bufido y decidí mirar por la ventana, ¿Pasaría algo si lo arrojase del avión? Con esa dulce fantasía pude tranquilizarme hasta que estuvimos en tierra.  
  
  
El viaje al hotel fue relativamente calmo, no hablamos de mucho en el taxi y procuramos lucir lo más naturales posibles. Aunque no sé si el taxista creyó que éramos unos buenos amigos, parientes obligados a viajar juntos o una pareja que había tenido un disgusto de último minuto. Sea como fuese habíamos llegado al hotel en el que compartiríamos habitación.  
  
  
“Ya están aquí las invitaciones y los _smoking_ ” la habitación había sido reservada con antelación por el Santuario y cuando llegamos un par de sobres, dos trajes y dos pares de zapatos ya estaban esperándonos en esta.  
  
  
“¿El otro sobre de que es?” se acercó por detrás mío y miro el segundo sobre.  
  
  
“No me respires en la oreja” le pedí antes de abrir el segundo sobre en color blanco, el primero que contenía una invitación y dos pases era en un dorado muy llamativo “Es un número de teléfono, supongo” mire dentro del sobre y lo sacudí un poco “No hay nada más dentro” Argol me miro de forma significativa, a decir verdad a mí tampoco me cuadraba del todo el extraño papel, una hoja de tamaño carta con un numero de diez dígitos impreso en esa, sin nada más, ni nombres o indicaciones, nada.  
  
  
Me senté sobre la cama y estudie el mapa que me había sido entregado de la ciudad en la que estábamos para tener una idea del perímetro. Argol por su parte daba vueltas por la habitación con una mano rascando su barbilla y soltando bufidos de frustración.  
  
  
“Pareces bestia enjaulada” le dije ya harto y algo mareado con tanta vuelta.  
  
  
“Esto no tiene ni pies ni cabeza. Y sabes que prefiero el camino corto” me sonrió de forma un tanto malévola, imaginando, supongo, como convertía a media ciudad en piedra.  
  
  
Solté un sonido de desaprobación y desagrado “Pues que pena, porque según las órdenes del Patriarca se hará de una manera más discreta y eso incluye no andar jugando al escultor por la ciudad” sonreí con altanería “Ya relájate”  
  
  
“No puedo relajarme, necesito algo que me ayude” me miro con una sonrisa entre pervertida y burlona “Sexo, por ejemplo” me cerro un ojo.  
  
  
Yo le solté un bufido “Pues búscate una prostituta” abrió la boca y levanto su índice hacia mi “Ni se te ocurra decir algo de mal gusto o terminaras con mi puño clavado en el culo” sentí que mi entrecejo se fruncía un poco.  
  
  
Argol soltó una sonora carcajada “Me agrada la idea del _fisting_ ”  
  
  
“Puerco” la alarma sonó haciendo eco en la habitación “Es hora de arreglarnos” me levante y me encamine al cuarto de baño para darme una ducha.  
  
  
“¿Pusiste alarma, quien eres mi abuela?” puso los brazos en jarra, lo insulte en francés y seguí mi camino, pero por el rabillo del ojo lo vi revisar las tallas de los trajes.  
  
  
El agua ciertamente me tranquilizo, solía tener ese efecto en mí, no solo limpiaba mi cuerpo y mi alma, sino también revitalizaba mi cerebro, era como si su sonido le hiciese una limpieza profunda a mi cabeza. Salí más calmado de la ducha. Lave mis dientes y me encamine hacia afuera con solo una toalla cubriendo desde mi cintura a mis rodillas.  
  
  
“Listo, el baño está desocupado” lo vi chequear el mapa, el cual dejo sobre su cama, asintió con la cabeza y paso a mi lado sin decir nada más.  
  
  
Tome el traje de mi talla y me lo puse, un azul marino muy oscuro con una camisa blanca y zapatos negros, odiaba las corbatas de moño así que tome una normal y le relegue ese chisme a Argol, arregle mi cabello en una coleta baja, no pensaba cortarlo por más que pareciera estorbar en las misiones donde tenía que infiltrarme.  
  
  
Cuando salió de la de la ducha lo hizo desnudo y descaradamente se vistió delante mío sin importar las vistas panorámicas que me daba de su culo y su verga en diferentes posiciones.  
Yo llevaba mí vista de la colgante verga de Argol al mapa que tenía abierto sobre mi cama “He marcado un perímetro ‘seguro’ alrededor del domicilio al que iremos y posibles rutas de escape en caso de que se necesitase, así como del hotel en dado caso de que tuviésemos que huir.  
  
  
“¿Dos Caballeros de Plata huyendo?” sonrió socarronamente.  
  
  
Me encogí de hombros restándole importancia a su comentario y actitud “Es solo prevención” era una medida que siempre tomaba, aunque dicho sea nunca había huido de alguna misión, pero siempre tomaba ese tipo de precauciones, era mejor tener un plan de respaldo y conocer medianamente el sitio donde se efectuaban las misiones.  
  
  
Una hora después estábamos entrando en la mansión en la que según la invitación y los pases se celebraría una fiesta ¿Qué tipo de fiesta? Ni idea. Pero habíamos dado una vuelta alrededor del lugar tratando de ver algo sospechoso, lo único que notamos fue la enorme barda –más parecida a una muralla- que rodeaba la casa. Nada anormal, si lo veíamos desde el punto de vista del tamaño de la mansión y al entrar todo tomo más sentido, se veían antigüedades por todos lados y cosas de colección e importadas también.  
  
  
“Sigo sin entender ¿Qué demonios busca aquí el Santuario? Todo lo que veo es gente de elite disfrutando de una aburrida fiesta con aburrida música” habíamos dejado nuestros abrigos en la entrada de la mansión y estábamos tratando de mezclarnos en el montón de gente que se paseaba por aquí y por allá tomando alguna bebida, aperitivo o botana, riendo hasta porque la mosca volaba.  
  
  
“Ni idea, no veo nada raro, pero si nos enviaron fue por algo. Así que a buscar. No podemos interrogar a nadie por obvias razones. Pero habrá que valerse de alguna artimaña para sacarles algo. Busca alguna chica y baila con ella, sedúcela, lo que sea”  
  
  
“Bien, pero luego no te pongas celoso” sonrió de lado con altanería.  
  
  
Puse los ojos en blanco e iba a contestarle cuando unos zapatos de taco alto se escucharon justo detrás mío, un perfume muy particular llego a mi nariz y escuche una voz femenina.  
  
  
“Buenas noches jóvenes” me volví y vi a una mujer de mediana edad, muy elegante y guapa, el aire de superioridad y distinción que despedía de inmediato me dieron la impresión de que era alguien muy importante ahí.  
  
  
“ _Madame_ ” la salude educadamente haciendo una reverencia Algol hizo lo mismo.  
  
  
“Me disculparan que no haya venido antes a darles la bienvenida, pero como notaran son demasiados los invitados y apenas tuve la oportunidad de venir a presentarme” nos sonrió y miro de arriba abajo. Lo cierto era que Argol se veía bastante bien, en ese traje marrón claro, además había logrado que se atase el cabello en una coleta alta, si no hablaba y decía alguna cosa inoportuna era muy probable que pasáramos inadvertidos. Aunque le mirada cautelosa de la mujer me hacía estar en guardia “Mi nombre es _Letha Megalos_ y cualquier cosa que necesiten no duden en pedírmela” dio un chasquido y enseguida un hombre joven apareció detrás de ella, era extraño que no me hubiese percatado de su presencia antes y a juzgar por la expresión de Argol –que observe por acto reflejo por el rabillo del ojo- parecía que él también acababa de darse cuenta de su desgarbada presencia. Él chico nos extendió un par de copas de lo que parecía _champagne_ , las cuales aceptamos.  
  
  
“Un honor y placer conocerla _Madame_ , soy _Alexandre Belrose_ y mi acompañante es _Malek Bishir_ ” Argol se inclinó de nuevo. Esos eran los _alias_ que más usábamos en las misiones y con los que estábamos más familiarizados. La mujer extendió hacia mí su mano enguantada, la cual acune en la mía y bese con delicadeza sus nudillos, procurando mirarla fijamente a sus ojos, de un ámbar bastante llamativo. Me sonrió complacida ante este gesto.  
  
  
“Quedan en su casa y yo a sus órdenes” sonrió y bajo levemente su cabeza en claro signo de cortesía. Se alejó de nosotros hacia un grupo de hombres el cual se calló inmediatamente con solo verla.  
  
  
“Valla” Argol se llevó la copa a sus labios, la cual pare de la forma más discreta que pude.  
  
  
“No bebas ni comas nada de lo que aquí hay y menos si te lo ofrecen, apaga por completo el rastro de tu cosmos” alzo una ceja pero fingió que reíamos de algo que le dije y miro despreocupado hacia una chica cercana “Además, no soportas el alcohol y no voy a cargar con la responsabilidad de encontrar _Zeus_ sepa qué y de cargar a cuestas un borracho cachondo. Solo finge beberla y a la primera oportunidad tira la bebida en alguna maceta”  
  
  
“Está bien…” vaya me haría caso y yo que ya iba a llamar a un taxi que se lo llevase borracho a algún lugar.  
  
  
“Ahora, busquemos pistas de lo que sea que pase aquí”  
  
  
Nos separamos y dimos un par de vueltas por el salón. Todo parecía tan normal que era sospechoso. No había riñas, todos parecían llevarse bien, estar demasiado felices, saque a bailar a una que otra mujer, pero no pudimos hablar de nada relevante. En realidad solo hablaban de cosas banales, creí que al sacar a una mujer madura me sería más fácil que hablase de los invitados, no sé, chismes por lo menos, habladurías. Pero nada, se limitaban a sonreírme y preguntarme por Francia. Ya ni siquiera recordaba Francia a estas alturas, así que tuve que ingeniármelas para deshacerme de ellas.  
  
  
Al fin me reuní de nuevo con Argol, después de conversar con un chico. Parecía estar interesado en que lo acompañase a una habitación en particular, me cite con él más tarde.  
  
  
“¿Averiguaste algo?” me dijo fingiendo que bebía de una copa de lo que parecía ginebra. Negué con la cabeza y metí mis manos en los bolsillos para ocultar cualquier movimiento involuntario ocasionado por la frustración que sentía “Baile con algunas chicas” continuo bajando la copa y haciendo oscilar entre su palma “Pero no saben nada. Son simples invitadas al igual que ‘nosotros’ lo único de relevancia que dijeron fue que éramos unos afortunados por estar ahí esta noche, ya que muchos de los presentes en la fiesta son gente influyente que funge como patrocinadores de artistas novatos. Por lo cual pensó que era uno de ellos. Por lo que pude averiguar, si alguno de los patrocinadores te selecciona y le gusta tu obra te dará el financiamiento para que continúes” asentí, a decir verdad al intentar obtener información de quienes parecían los más influyentes ahí, no había conseguido absolutamente nada “El quid del asunto es que no todos los que están aquí son artistas” alce la ceja “Fíjate bien en todos, la mayoría de los invitados son jóvenes, pero hay incluso gente sin hogar, turistas ¿Y ya te diste cuenta de que…?”  
  
  
Asentí, había paseado mi vista alrededor del salón donde estábamos “Hay menos gente que hace una hora”  
  
  
“Exacto. Y esas invitaciones, me parecieron extrañas desde que las vi. No hay nombres, solo dirección y números de referencia con un mensaje bastante anodino y ambiguo, prestado a cualquier interpretación. Sospecho que pueden ser claves o incluso un anagramas” asentí, la verdad era que yo también había pensado en eso.  
  
  
“¿Trata de blancas o una red de prostitución?” espete lo más quedo posible.  
  
“Puede ser, pero está el hecho de que unas de las chicas afirman conocer a uno de esos _artistas_ el cual salto a la fama hace poco. Por lo que podría ser una red de prostitución de otra índole, aludiendo a las cortesanas de antaño o hasta quizá se trate de tráfico de drogas o armas” asentí ante esto.  
  
“Señor _Belrose_ , _Bashir_. Aquí los encuentro” la voz de la mujer elegante se dejó escuchar, tan fuerte y segura como la primera vez. Ambos volteamos a verla ocultando nuestra mueca de asombro tras una sonrisa “¿Podían hacerme el favor de seguir a ‘Neo’? me gustaría tratar algo en privado”  
  
“Por supuesto _Madame_ ” le hice una profunda reverencia, al parecer la oportunidad _venía a nosotros_.  
  
  
  
  
 ** _Continuará_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo 2_ **

  
  
  
  
  
  
Seguimos al joven larguirucho que nos guió por un laberinto de corredores, rellanos y habitaciones. No decía una sola palabra, simplemente caminaba por delante de nosotros y de vez en vez nos miraba de reojo.  
  
  
Llegamos a una puerta alta de doble hoja, la madera parecía pesada, cedro quizá. La abrió con facilidad y nos hizo el ademan de que entrásemos, asentimos y traspasamos el umbral, al hacerlo cerró la puerta y nos dejó completamente solos.  
Era una especie de biblioteca o despacho. Me recordaba un poco a la habitación del patriarca. Un escritorio de buen tamaño se disponía del lado opuesto al hogar, la pared estaba tapizada de repisas y libros, algunos se veían bastante antiguos, aun forrados en piel.  
  
  
“Debe haber cámaras” me susurro Argol.  
  
  
Asentí “Seguramente”  
  
  
Aun así decidimos dar una pequeña vuelta por el lugar, esta era nuestra oportunidad, o la aprovechábamos de una o tendríamos que entrar bajo los métodos nada ortodoxos de Perseo.  
  
  
El escritorio llamo poderosamente mi atención y mientras Argol pasaba las yemas de sus dedos por los lomos de los libros yo me encamine hacia el mueble de roble. Había una computadora, apagada por lo que se percibía, el cpu y la pantalla no emitían luz o ruido alguno, los cajones estaban cerrados con llave y sobre el escritorio no había papeles sueltos.  
  
  
“Un secreter” apunto Argol y lo vi junto a la ventana.  
  
  
Camine hacia él, no estaba cerrado, o era un descuido o no tenían nada que quisiesen ocultar. Al abrirlo encontré una caja pequeña con sobres dorados y pases y unas hojas de pergamino. Parecía antiguo, la escritura era una mezcla entre el griego y otras lenguas muertas que no supe descifrar, pero parecía una lista de nombres, pensé que era una antigüedad, pero la tinta aún estaba fresca.  
  
  
Un sonido en la puerta nos puso en alerta. Habíamos hecho todo ese movimiento a la velocidad de la luz, así que para cuando la puerta fue abierta nosotros ya estábamos en nuestras posiciones originales.  
  
“Disculpen la espera” entro la mujer y por primera vez esa noche no la vi escoltada del joven larguirucho o algún otro “Muchos asuntos que atender”  
  
  
“No se preocupe _Madame_ ”  
  
  
“Normalmente” se recargo tras su escritorio “Esto no pasa, pero usted señor Belrose ha llamado la atención tanto de mi sobrino como mía. La elección será suya” mire sin comprender lo que me decía. Había cambiado su vestido negro por un traje formal en el mismo color y ahora sus manos ya no estaban enguantadas, pero me extraño que trajese una _fusta_ , la cual dejo sobre su escritorio “Le hable a mi sobrino sobre su amigo y que habían llegado aquí juntos. Quiere llegar a un acuerdo con ambos. Los espera por ahí, en el jardín. Será… más cómodo” sonrió de una forma que me resulto profundamente familiar, era casi tan malévola como la de Argol, pero había algo más enigmático en ella, algo que la hacía más aterradora. Un frío recorrió mi espina dorsal. Hizo un ademan con la mano instándonos a traspasar la puerta de cristal que separaba la iluminada habitación del ya sombrío jardín, deberían ser más de las doce de la noche.  
  
  
Trague duro, pero asentí aceptando su invitación ¿Qué más me quedaba? Había algo en todo el asunto que destilaba que un _no_ , no sería visto como una respuesta a sus órdenes disfrazadas de peticiones amables.  
  
  
Traspasamos el umbral hacia la penumbra, unas finas cortinas de seda bailaban con el viento impidiendo una vista más clara del interior de la biblioteca. Nuestros pasos sonaron por el estrecho camino hecho de piedra tallada. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos de la puerta y la luz apenas nos iluminaba gracias a unas cuantas lámparas predispuestas y regadas por el jardín tome el brazo de Argol y lo así con fuerza.  
  
  
“Iré a ver al tal sobrino y su _propuesta_ mientras tanto inspecciona el terreno y ve si hay cámaras y cuantas probabilidades tenemos de salir de aquí con las hojas de pergamino sin ser vistos. Y ve si la mujer ya no está cerca” Argol asintió a regañadientes, como siempre seguir ordenes no era lo suyo, pero algo me decía que un trabajo discreto sería mucho mejor y creo que él podía sentir ese extraño presentimiento en la atmósfera.  
  
  
En ese punto nos separamos, di media vuelta y seguí por el camino de piedra, a medida que la oscuridad me engullía yo trataba de recordar el nombre del chico con el que había hablado, que supuse seria el dichoso _sobrino_ sabía que era griego, con L… Lykaios, sí, ese era.  
Mis pasos llegaron hasta un pequeño llano donde el camino de piedra terminaba, la vegetación que había alrededor dejaba limpio un amplio circulo que era perfectamente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena.  
  
  
Logre ver a alguien en el medio de aquel llano “Lykaios… ¿Eres tú, querías hablar conmigo? Una propuesta” me acerque un poco más “Lyka… ¿Pero qué demonios?...” el sonido de huesos al romperse y un agudo chillido lleno mis oídos. Instintivamente corrí retomando el camino de piedra, debíamos salir de ahí ahora mismo, mi respiración agitada, los latidos de mi corazón y el choque de mis zapatos en la piedra impedían que escuchase del todo esos chillidos de dolor. Debía de encontrar a Argol y pronto.  
  
  
Lo divise unos metros más adelante “¡Corre!” le grite, pero él no se movió del lugar “¡Corre!” volví a gritarle y vi su cara de desconcierto cuando pase a su lado, volví mi cara hacia atrás y trate de sacar toda la potencia en mi voz que me fuera posible “¡CORRE IMBECIL!” me miro extrañado pero reacciono y corrió detrás de mí, llegue cerca del alto muro y salte, hundí mis dedos y la punta de mis pies en la sólida piedra para poder escalar, sentí el golpe y las vibraciones en la piedra y me di cuenta de que Argol hacia lo mismo que yo, al llegar a lo alto de la barda me senté de cuclillas en la cima, Argol me imito.  
  
  
“¿Puedes decirme que diablos fue eso?” sonaba irritado a pesar de lo errático de su respiración.  
  
  
Apunte con mi índice el claro que pese a los árboles y follaje era visible desde donde estábamos, Argol siguió el camino marcado por mi dedo “¿Qué mierda es eso?” un aullido atronador partió el viento y corto el silencio “Es… un… _hombre lobo_ ”  
  
  
“ _Licántropo_ ” hablamos al mismo tiempo.  
  
  
“¿Esas cosas existen, que demonios hace una aquí?” Yo me sentía igual que Argol, a pesar de haber visto como el chico se contorsionaba al sonido de los huesos que se iban rompiendo y reacomodando en una posición diferente cambiando su estructura humana por un cuerpo _metaformo_ , sentía que todo ello no podía ser cierto.  
  
  
Un gruñido se escuchó acompañado de un bufido seguido de pasos rápidos y fuertes “Mierda, nos escuchó. Tenemos que irnos, si nos llega a morder corremos el riesgo de convertirnos en uno. Llama a _Perseo_ , rápido” saltamos al árbol más cercano y llamamos a _Lagarto_ y _Perseo_ , cuando saltamos de la rama y antes de que tocásemos el suelo estábamos enfundados en nuestras armaduras.  
  
  
Un estruendo se escuchó del otro lado de la barda y esta cimbro como si fuesen a demolerla, nos lanzamos una mirada de entendimiento y comenzamos a correr, nuestros pasos resonaban fuertemente en la acera. Un fuerte ruido sordo seguido de un fuerte temblor y un aullido nos indicó que la criatura estaba detrás nuestro, sus fuertes pasos se dejaron escuchar y nosotros apresuramos el paso.  
  
  
“Vamos más rápido”  
  
  
“Eso intento mierda”  
  
  
Seguimos corriendo hasta que lo creí prudente “Aquí estamos bien” me detuve y Argol lo hizo mirándome interrogante “No hay nadie en la calle y dejamos atrás la mansión, necesito que uses a _Medusa_ ahora” me sonrió con suficiencia, me pare frente a él viendo sus profundos ojos, una luz verde mano de su espalda y la criatura comenzó a retorcerse, luchando contra la maldición, un lastimero chillido salió de sus fauces y con sus afiladas garras intento en vanó taparse los ojos, sus pasos se volvieron erráticos hasta que la transformación estuvo hecha.  
  
  
Argol se giró, frente a nosotros teníamos una estatua de más de dos metros de un hombre lobo, patas, garras, cola, fauces abiertas en una mueca de dolor eterno, orejas, todo ello adherido a un torso humano.  
  
  
“En definitiva es un hombre lobo” asentí, nos acercamos a la estatua un poco más sintiéndola con la palma de las manos, como para comprobar que era cierto que estaba frente a nosotros y no era una alucinación colectiva.  
  
  
“No podemos llevarla al hotel o al Santuario” dije quedamente “¿Traes la cámara” Argol asintió y saco el artefacto de entre su armadura y el _flash_ se disparó en el medio de la semi penumbra. Puse mi índice sobre la piedra concentrando mi cosmos en este y al solo contacto las grietas comenzaron a aparecer hasta que estallo en pedazos frente a nosotros “Vámonos” Argol asintió y reanudamos nuestra carrera por la calle hasta la avenida, donde nos desprendimos de las Armaduras y tomamos un taxi al hotel.  
  
  
Cerramos la habitación del hotel de la forma menos delicada. Yo me deje caer sobre una de las camas y Argol resbalo por la madera de la puesta hasta el piso.  
“¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?” soltó de repente.  
  
  
“Ni idea, créeme” le dije sin levantar la cara de la almohada.  
  
  
“No podrían decirnos que nos mandarían a ver criaturas oscuras y a cenar con ellas, mínimo para estar prevenidos”  
  
  
 _Criaturas Oscuras-Cenar_ con ellas esas palabras hicieron un eco en mi mente “Espera” le dije sentándome sobre el colchón de un solo salto “En la mitología… Licaón de Arcadia fue convertido en lobo por _Zeus Liceo_ cuando este le ofreció de cenar la carne de un niño, según el mito su familia practicaba el _canibalismo religioso_ y fueron castigados por este hecho siendo convertidos en lobos formando el clan de los _Licaónidas_ ”  
  
  
“Espera” Argol me miraba con algo parecido al horror en lo profundo de sus verdes orbes “Me estás diciendo que esas criaturas mitológicas existen…”  
  
  
“Nosotros existimos” le dije como lo más obvio y me miro con entendimiento.  
  
  
“La comida…” su voz sonó algo alterada y los movimientos que hacía con sus manos a causa de la adrenalina parecían más eufóricos que de costumbre “La comida” repitió y yo lo mire diciéndole con mi mirada que se explicase “Nunca dejo de circular. A pesar de que el salón se iba vaciando y había cada vez menos personas, la comida nunca dejo de circular, al contrario nuevas bandejas iban llegando, platillos variados fueron servidos…”  
  
  
“Eso quiere decir que… no es una red de prostitución ni mucho menos de tráfico de drogas o armas…” lo mire con el mismo horror que él mostraba en sus ojos.  
  
  
“Claro… por eso no quedaba rastro de los otros invitados y tomando en cuenta lo que las chicas me habían dicho acerca de ‘a muchos no se les ha vuelto a ver luego de ser rechazados, creo que se han rendido’ no se rindieron los…”  
  
  
“Devoraron…” Argol comenzó a palidecer “Ahora lo de las invitaciones tiene sentido, el que ni siquiera preguntaran como las conseguimos, seguro las reparten por doquier a chicos anónimos para atraerlos a su mansión”  
  
  
“Un método moderno de caza” asentí “¿Y los que lograron la fama y están como sus protegidos?” me pregunto algo esperanzado.  
  
  
“Según la mujer Lykaios” me di un golpe mental, claro, _Lobo_ “Quería hacer un trato conmigo. Ellos deben de ayudarles a conseguir más víctimas o como cortina de humo ante sus actos de homicidio a cambio de fama”  
  
  
“Lo que se conoce como hacer un trato con el diablo” asentí “Entonces a quienes no aceptaron o no cubrieron sus expectativas esta noche… los sirvieron en la cena” asentí, era lo más probable. Argol palideció más si era posible. Se tiró para adelante cayendo sobre sus manos y se arrastró un par de pasos hasta que de súbito se irguió y corrió hacia el baño, lo siguiente que escuche fue como devolvía el estómago sobre la taza del baño. Una idea nauseabunda y burda paso por mi mente. Me levante y fui tras él situándome en el marco de la puerta.  
  
  
“¿Comiste algo?”  
  
  
Volvió a vaciar su estómago y cuando se hubo calmado negó con la cabeza la cual seguía casi dentro de la taza “Estuve a punto” dijo limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su mano, sentí una punzada de ligero asco “Pero recordé lo que me habías dicho de no comer o beber nada, así que no lo hice. ¡Pero rayos! Olía delicioso, Misty, saboree la comida” una nueva arcada se apodero de su vientre haciéndolo convulsionar. Camine hacia él y frote su espalda delicadamente para confortarlo un poco.  
  
  
Después de unos minutos salimos del baño, nos habíamos lavado las manos y la cara para refrescarnos un poco. Le alcance a Argol una botella de agua del mini bar.  
  
  
“¿Llamaremos a ese número?” abrió la botella y le dio un gran trago.  
  
  
Negué con la cabeza mientras sacaba una cerveza “No podemos volver aun, tenemos que ir a por esa lista” Argol me miro frunciendo el entrecejo “Sospecho que en el Santuario no solo nos mandaron para corroborar desapariciones, sino para obtener algo más. Algo que ni ellos mismos saben que existe. Por eso no nos dieron las instrucciones completas. Por lo menos es lo que me hacen pensar. Debemos de volver o sería una misión a medias”  
  
  
Asintió y se sentó en el borde de su cama recargando medio cuerpo en su _Pandora Box_ “¿Cómo lo haremos?”  
  
  
“Habrá que pensarlo bien. Si lo hacemos discreto o simplemente irrumpimos. Si es que no se han ido aun”  
  
  
Esa noche tratamos de dormir lo más que pudimos y creo que nunca había estado tan feliz de llevar a cuestas mi _Pandora Box_ y la compañía de _Lagarto_. Me hacía sentir seguro el sentirlo en la misma habitación que yo, estaba en alerta y me dejaba saber que podía dormir tranquilo, él vigilaba por mí. Estaba seguro que Argol sentía lo mismo por _Perseo_.  
  
  
  
  
 **Continuará**


End file.
